Need
by unique-goddess
Summary: Always needing the rush and living life as a competition, Sasuke gets trapped in a world of druggies and cutters. Being at a Home was never how it was supposed to go down, so when he meets a beautiful blonde boy he feels maybe it's fate. SaiNaru-SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

It was a rush. This new drug was flooding through Sasuke's veins at a reasonable speed. He had been wishing for a rush like this since his older brother had gotten him off of drugs. He _needed_ this. He _needed_ drugs. More than anything, he _needed_ to be high. This rush was what he lived for. Leaving it would be like refusing to breathe. Leaving a part of himself, really. And that was just unacceptable in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke sighed as his vision blurred and a tingling sensation took over his body. The complete rush was flowing through each and every vein now.

"Hell yeah. This is what the wait was for," his voice blurted in a strange way. His voice sounded far off. Distant. As if it wasn't his own. That was someone else's voice, right?

Sasuke decided to respond, "I agree. I waited a long time for this."

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?" There was a knock on his bedroom door. The knob twisted. "Why is your door locked? You know you can't lock your door! Sasuke! Open this door right now! Sasuke!"

'Oh, yeah,' Sasuke's fuzzed brain thought, 'I'm not allowed to lock my door anymore.' Sasuke heard the sound of the door being hit. Glancing to his side, he saw a man with long black hair and scars on his face. Itachi. Brother. Sasuke tried to smile but failed with a smirk of accomplishment instead. The syringe fell from his hand.

Itachi gasped.

"Sasuke...wh-why did you do this again?" The voice trembled with both anger and fear. Itachi didn't want to lose his only family. He really was trying to help the younger Uchiha.

"I beat you, brother," Sasuke replied. He gave a laugh that faded as he lost consciousness.

It was always a competition in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

**-| Later That Evening |-**

It was a home for troubled teens. And apparently, in Itachi's eyes, Sasuke was a troubled teen.

"You need help!" the elder man yelled as he fought with Sasuke. They were in front of Konoha House: The Home for Troubled Youths. This was where Itachi wanted his younger brother to go. The success rate was high and it was nice here, or so he'd heard. First though, he wanted his brother to admit to his problem. He explained again and again, but it wasn't getting through to him. Itachi had told him that it wasn't normal to inject yourself. That life was a rush enough without the drugs. That Sasuke needed help.

"All I need is my syringe filled with some concoction. All I need is to get high! You don't know what it feels like, Itachi. The rush is everything," Sasuke was starting to plead. He didn't need this place. This place was for cutters and hobos with no lives. Not for him!

Sasuke was fine.

"Hello! Welcome to Konoha House! I'm Iruka! I'll be showing you around for today!" said a man with brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Itachi asked, somewhat rudely.

The man laughed. "No, I'm a volunteer. I come here every Tuesday to help with some of the patients. My adoptive son actually goes here. Which isn't really a good thing, but I still enjoy seeing him." They had started to walk to the Home when Sasuke's fingers started to twitch. The need was coming. And he needed it bad.

By now they had gotten inside. Glancing to his left, Sasuke saw a public bathroom. Tilting his stride, he worked his way over. "I'll just be a minute." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and fisted his hand over the back-up syringe he placed there. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what the liquid inside was, but what did it matter? As long as the rush came, it really didn't matter what the concoction was.

Locking himself into one of the cubicles, Sasuke found the roughened vein and plunged the needle in. Just as he started to release the drug, the door to bathroom burst open. A small group of boys came chattering inside. Sasuke pulled the needle back out. There was no time. He couldn't be caught. The need could wait. It had too. If he was going to make it through the months he was going to be here, he had to get used to waiting.

Sighing, Sasuke placed the needle back into his pocket.

Walking out of the cubicle, Sasuke was ambushed by faces he didn't know.

"Hey, you're the new guy! I'm Kiba! This is Shino and Naruto. And the guy over there," he pointed to a guy over at the sinks, "is Sai."

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied with as he left the bathroom. Striding over to the two men waiting, Sasuke's tour continued.

Sasuke hadn't been prepared for there to be an angel here.

Naruto.

Maybe being here wasn't going to be so bad. If he could keep getting his hands on some concoctions and get Naruto, this place could actually be nice.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this story was my sole purpose in coming to the website (half lie). On another account (on another site) it didn't get much notice because it was A) SasuNaru and not say, SasuSaku or NaruSaku (to which I wanted to slap people for) and B) because that site had been taken over by preteens galore who probably had never heard of Naruto. And so ... I come here in hopes of a better reaction. It's ten/eleven chapters long, all relatively this length (more or less), and it's a baby of mine. Drugs ... I've never been on them ... so don't judge my crude over-view of them ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

**-| Naruto's POV |-**

Naruto's skin had never been perfect. It was flawed, ugly, and too dark. He hated it. More than anything, he hated his skin. To add to that, his parents had been murdered brutally in front of him, they're skin burned and slashed. Those sick murderers found it entertaining to see how he would react to such violence. This was the reason why he had started cutting. Naruto was nine at the time. That was seven years ago.

Two years ago he was brought here for treatment. Now Naruto lived in a world where there were no sharp things. Nothing he could even remotely cut himself with. But Naruto didn't need to anymore. He felt better. Plus he had friends, which was new for him. Naruto liked being here.

"He was totally gonna get high," Kiba whispered as the Hn-boy walked out of the bathroom.

We were all there once. In denial. 'I'm not sick! There's nothing wrong with me. Leave me alone.' Those times. He was an injecter. Nothing special. Konoha's had tons of them before. He was hot, Naruto gave him that, but stupid. In a public bathroom, really? At least wait until you get to your room where there's a private bathroom.

"For sure," Naruto responded.

* * *

**-| Sasuke's POV |-**

Sasuke shared a room with someone. Sai, the guy that was washing his hands, to be exact. He was said to have been 'like' him. A drug user. An injecter. They were going to get along just _swell_.

He went to lie on his new bed and stared at the ceiling. Itachi had left and Iruka had also left, but to set up for the daily meeting that was going to start soon. That was going to be horrible. Iruka had said that they were a bit like AA meetings but not. Sasuke was going to have to explain himself to the group. Why he did what he did, how it felt to be here.

Sasuke's fingers twitched.

"Dammit, I need it," he mumbled to himself.

"There's a private bathroom, y'know," came a soft voice.

Sasuke flew up from the bed and came face to face with a black haired boy that was smirking in a really creepy way. This must be Sai. The other guys had kept their distance from him in the bathroom. Maybe being an injecter separated you from the 'pack.'

"It's over there," he pointed to his left and Sasuke looked. A door. Which most likely led to a single toileted bathroom. Thank the God Sasuke didn't believe in.

He jumped off the bed and locked the door behind him. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he sighed.

The rush will come.

* * *

**-| Naruto's POV |-**

He was way high when he came to the meeting. This new guy was going to get in a truck-load of trouble for that. He must have snuck it in with him. Naruto surprised that the owners didn't check him when he came. Naruto had been searched for sharp items on his first day. Maybe he was from a rich family or it was a rushed admittance.

The black haired boy's eyes were dull and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was higher than a kite. The Hn-boy went over to a chair, pulled it out, went to sit down, and barely place his butt in the right spot. Half of his rear was floating and the other half was placed on the plastic.

Naruto wasn't the only one to notice.

"Sasuke? Are you feeling well? You look—" Iruka started. As he stared at the boy, he noticed: Sasuke wasn't all there.

Sasuke started to laugh hysterically. There was a grin of dominance and control on his face. He soon fell off his chair. His hand came out of his pocket and a small syringe rolled out. It landed near Naruto's feet. Sasuke stopped laughing, crawled over, and picked up the syringe. The look in his eyes will forever haunt Naruto. The look of hunger, need, pure wanting. Greed, even.

Sasuke stood up and looking at Naruto, grinned. Quick as a whip he stood and kissed Naruto on the lips. Sasuke's lips were soft and dominant. Those who looked from the outside saw that Naruto's blue eyes were wide. The kiss was strong. These lips were strong. Naruto was powerless. Naruto looked into the onyx eyes in front of him. They were staring. Hungry. As if Naruto was the meal.

Sasuke was pulled out of the kiss with great force. Iruka had called a doctor, a rather beefy one at that, over to 'gather' Sasuke until he settled down. Struggling, Sasuke screamed as he was carried out of the meeting room.

Naruto and the others just stood there, shocked.

* * *

**-| Sasuke's POV |-**

Sasuke had found a better rush than the drugs. And he loved it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** o.o line-break heaven! So many lines ... and more to come, I'm sure! Super thanks to everyone who Reviewed! Side note mabober: It should be absolutely impossible for me to discontinue this story. It's completed already, you see. Piece by piece I shall update it though! Also, **XxXLexxibabeXxX**, you're just smarty pants for guessing that Naruto (or you know, Angel...) is a cutter *props*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

This boy, Naruto, he gave Sasuke the rush. Without the needle, without the syringe, without that moment where you come back to reality. Naruto was _in_ reality. Sasuke couldn't lose him. As the doctor took him to a room, which was strangely padded and had only a chair with rounded edges, Sasuke could feel a cold glare on his face. Two glares, actually. One was from Iruka, which was completely understandable. Naruto must be his adoptive son. Sasuke bet he hadn't really appreciated him kissing his son.

The other glare was harsher. It came from Sai, his long lost roommate and buddy-in-drugs. Sasuke smirked evilly and knowingly at the furious black haired boy. He must being trying to get into Naruto's pants. Why he was over here watching Sasuke get locked in and not 'comforting' the 'victim,' Sasuke didn't know.

The door to the room started to close, but he could hear the whispers nonetheless.

"He's going to be trouble."

"When I signed the papers it didn't say—"

"I know; it's strange."

They were talking about him. It was obvious wasn't it?

Smirking again, Sasuke went to the chair and slowly sat down. He was going to be here awhile.

As Sasuke sat in the room, he thought about many things: Naruto, Sai's glare and what it was going to be like here.

It was mostly about Naruto, and his perfect blonde tresses. The gleaming blue gems that were placed precisely in the center of his face. Sasuke could lose himself quite easily in those gems. The tanned skin that glowed perfectly even in the severe florescent lighting. It must be soft, Sasuke decided. Under those simple clothes, Sasuke could imagine, were sculpted abs and muscle.

Naruto's taste was what Sasuke frequently thought about though. How he tasted slightly of citrus and yet at the same time tasted of male. Naruto had his own taste. A very addictive and seductive taste that Sasuke couldn't get out of his head. Then there was his scent. A mixture of soap, cinnamon and a slightness of sweat. The best way to smell, and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it.

Yeah, Sasuke was an addict. But he was no longer addicted to anything for sale. He was addicted to a person. A very innocent, young boy, who didn't know what to think.

* * *

**-| One Hour Later |-**

Sasuke was let out of the padded room one hour later. It was getting dark out and Itachi had still yet to call like he said he would before leaving. Checking his phone once again, Sasuke noticed there was absolutely no service. How had he missed that before? Perhaps that was the reason he hadn't gotten a jingle from the elder Uchiha. Sasuke doubted it. Itachi probably had his girlfriend over and they were mostly likely 'studying' like they had when Sasuke was younger. All night long he would listen to yells of pleasure and screams saying 'Harder, Itachi! Harder! Right there!' It hadn't taken long for Sasuke to realize they weren't studying schoolwork, but rather something much more … intimate. The noises had become the norm at home. Here though, it was silent. It was a chilling silence to say the least.

Sasuke started walking back to his dorm. Opening the door, Sasuke was yanked in and promptly slammed into a wall. All breath was snatched out of his chest, and he gasped in slight pain. Two cold eyes glared into his and spoke words matched with emotions of hatred.

Sai.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll smash your face in. Got it?" Sai's voice was one of pure acid and violence. He had meant every word.

Still, Sasuke snickered and mumbled back, "Like you even have a chance at him anyway."

A smirk formed on Sai's lips and a look of pride and ownership past through his eyes. "I already have him, dick-face. We're dating."

Sasuke stiffened. No way. Naruto wouldn't date this little shit. Not in a million years. But when Sasuke placed his eyes in Sai's, he saw. This druggie wasn't lying to him.

Grinning back, Sasuke responded, much to Sai's surprise, "I've always loved a good competition." It was true. Sasuke was always looking for a prize to win. A person to beat. A reason to smash someone into oblivion. Just because he was in a Home didn't mean he was going to change his method of getting what he wanted.

Sai slammed his fist into the wall next to Sasuke's face and penetrated it easily. He was showing off his strength, trying to intimidate Sasuke. Prove who was the most likely to win over the small, frail blonde.

"As do I," Sai responded back to the Uchiha pinned to the wall. "As do I."

And so the competition began against the two black haired ravens.

* * *

**Author's Note:** *clears throat*awkward wave* Thanks to all those who Reviewed. I've been rather swamped lately, which is strange. I haven't been doing anything, but it feels as if I'm immensely busy. What a odd world we live in. Anyhow, I ... have no particular attachment to this chapter. When I first wrote it I remember that I loved it very, very much ... But not as much as chapters that are coming up later ^_^ Please stick with me? (Also note that this chapter is shorter than the others ^^") And ... one thousand words ... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

The two males refused to talk to each other for the rest of the night. Both simply lingered by their beds and ignored each other's existence. Occasionally one of them would get up and go to the bathroom or go get a snack. There was no TV in the room, so they couldn't watch that. Even if there had been one, they would have just fought over channel choice. Petty, really.

After checking his phone repeatedly, Sasuke found that Itachi had forgotten to text or call him. For some reason that made Sasuke a bit sad. He was Itachi's brother for goodness sake and yet Itachi just dumped him here, not even saying a proper goodbye. A text saying 'hi' at least would make Sasuke feel wanted, but he apparently wasn't worth the energy. Regardless if the fuck had been good or not, the elder raven should have texted. Damn girls and their vaginas.

Sasuke's fingertips twitched constantly but not for drugs. Not for a concoction. Especially not for his long lost (_taken_) syringe. Instead it was for Naruto. That beautiful blonde boy who made Sasuke want to cry with need. Those soft lips were burned into Sasuke's very mind and he was actually jealous of Sai for being with the blonde.

Sasuke's mind began to think, as it rightfully should. This was war, right? The prize being Naruto, of course. Thoughts of Sai beating him and winning the prize popped into his head, but smirking, Sasuke knew that that was impossible.

Sasuke _always_ won, whether the prize was worth winning or not.

This certain raven went to bed easily that night. With Sai royally pissed at him, Sasuke was able to plan many schemes and ideas of catching Naruto's eye. Many of them involved beating the shit out of Sai, but if Sasuke did that Naruto would hate him even more. With another twitch of his fingertips, Sasuke knew that wouldn't be acceptable.

There was another plan though. An innocent enough one.

Get to know Naruto and let Naruto get to know him.

But that couldn't possibly work, right?

Sasuke thought it was worth a try.

* * *

**-| Naruto's POV |-**

The next morning at breakfast, Naruto sat down next to Sai and the latter wrapped his arm around the blonde's thin waist. Just this small show of affection made Naruto blush brightly. Taking a sip of his cool milk, Naruto tried to hide it with his long hair.

"Naru, babe, I like it when you blush. Don't hide it from me," Sai breathed into Naruto's ear while pushing the locks out of his face. The blush had deepened drastically on his cheeks.

Just as Sai was going to kiss Naruto on the lips, there was a noise behind them. Someone had cleared their throat to get the couple's attention. Both boys looked behind them to see a grumpy, bed-headed Sasuke standing there with a tray.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked quietly. He was fiddling with the edge of his tray with nerves and wouldn't look up at them. Naruto slid a bit away from Sai and tapped the spot on the other side of him. Sasuke took this as indication that he could indeed sit next to Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto said cheerfully, with an even deeper blush caused by getting caught.

The tired Sasuke sat slowly next to Naruto and started on his meal. He was about done when he looked up at the two boys. Only to find them staring at him.

Naruto felt obliged to shatter the awkward silence, "Do you like it here?" Which was a stupid thing to say counting on the fact that Sasuke was druggie. Getting off of that sort of thing was never the person's choice. It was usually due to the fact of a worried parent or family member. Druggies never _liked _being here.

Ever since yesterday, Naruto had dreaded talking to the raven. That kiss had left him feeling tingly and guilty. It made him feel like he had cheated on Sai. Sai had told him it was no big deal; that it wasn't Naruto's fault at all. Glancing back at Sasuke, Naruto found himself blushing by just the piercing onyx eyes that were looking gently at him.

'Wait, what? I'm dating Sai! Sasuke shouldn't be making me blush!' Naruto was starting to panic, internally anyhow.

"Yeah, it's okay here. At first I didn't like it, but it's … growing on me," Sasuke's low tenor voice responded. It sounded amazing and mouth-wateringly sexy to Naruto's ears. Naruto's body jerked and he stood up abruptly without thinking. Sai jumped up in response and glared at Sasuke, as if it were his fault entirely.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Naruto lied quickly. His short legs took him to the private bathroom in his dorm that he shared with Kiba. The room was a mess but Naruto easily stumbled along through it. Slamming the wooden door shut, Naruto leaned on it and eventually slid down to the floor.

He put his head in his palms and sighed. Naruto's mind was thinking back to the surprise kiss. How rough Sasuke's lips had been against his. Sai always kissed him softly, as if Naruto would break. It was a different feeling to be kissed as if you were everything. As if you were _wanted_, not just _had_. Sasuke kissed him as if he hungered for Naruto's taste, to just to kiss him. Sai kissed him like Naruto was an object that was always hurt. Too fragile to be left alone. Who ever said he was?

Sasuke tasted so good too. Naruto couldn't get that sharp and sweet taste out of his mind. It made him feel like he was left with want. Naruto needed more. But doing so would leave him breaking Sai's heart. Naruto couldn't do that. Sai had been there for Naruto since the beginning when he had been cutting because of the pain and guilt. Sai was kind enough to look past that and like who Naruto truly was. Sai was gentle and understanding. Sai cared about him. Sai _loved_ him.

But Sasuke seemed to _need_ him. Need Naruto's touch, his presence, his everything.

Confused, Naruto began to cry.

What was happening to him?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm finding that I very much enjoy reediting this story. I've edited it a million times before (and really badly, might I add) but this time ... I'm actually liking it ... strange ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

Naruto cried for a total of three hours. His head was dizzy and fuzzy by the time he finally finished. When he got up and looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a different person. The eyes of this person were puffy and stained red. The blonde halo of hair was slightly damp and some of the spikes were flattened. Naruto soon found out that this was him. The reflection showed his worn out eyes and his tattered tresses. All in all, he felt like shit and looked it too.

Add on to that worn-out state he was in, there were strange thoughts trekking through his brain. The thoughts that were running through the blonde's mind didn't make sense. They were of Sasuke and his presence at the Home. He couldn't think like this. Sai was his boyfriend and had been for a time span of four months. Sasuke couldn't ruin that for them, Naruto wouldn't allow it. No matter how addicting his taste, smell, and touch—his _everything_—were to Naruto.

By the time Naruto had gotten himself together and cleaned up his face, everyone else had begun the daily meeting. Walking in quietly, Naruto sat in between Kiba and Shino, avoiding Sai's hurt glance. There was an empty seat next to Sai that he had probably saved for Naruto. The blonde didn't know what would happen if he were to explain where he had been for the past three hours. He'd probably start crying again. Pathetic really.

Kakashi, a doctor who worked at Konoha all through the week, initiated the meeting to start. Even though Naruto had been late, the meeting had yet to begin. Kakashi was always late, due to some mysterious deed he had to do along the way (lost his pager, had accidently taken laxatives, needed to save a poor elderly man cross the street, etc.-etc.-etc.). The longer it took for the doctor to come, the shorter the meetings were. Kakashi's lateness bothered not one patient in the Home.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are the newest member to Konoha. You will begin today's session," Kakashi said in a commanding tone. The silver haired man was always wearing scarves that covered his chin and mouth. In a strange sense, it made Naruto feel like the man had something to hide from his patients. Shrugging off the feeling, Naruto listened to what Sasuke had to say, denying that it had anything to do with how his pink lips moved or how is voice sounded.

Sasuke had stood up and stared at the floor. "What should I say?" he mumbled.

Kiba responded before anyone else could, "Anything really. Why you're here, who your friends were, what you had for breakfast three weeks ago, who you've slept with; anything." Kiba was grinning by the time he was done; always the jokester in his own mind.

"Thank you, Kiba, for your … help," Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone, causing Kiba to flush with embarrassment. Even though he was the loud mouth of Konoha, he didn't like being punished. It made him feel insignificant, as if he were to blame. It reminded Kiba of his past. The reason he had started cutting and starving himself.

Naruto glanced away from Kiba's ashamed face and looked back at Sasuke. The raven had started to talk again.

"Uh … well. I don't live that far from here and I'm a drug addict, I guess. I've been on just about everything and some things I probably shouldn't have been. My favorite concoction to use is this neon green shit from Third Street. It works wonders. My favorite snack is chocolate and I hate rain. My friends are druggies too and I had cereal for breakfast three weeks ago, I think. My sex life doesn't really matter 'cause it doesn't exist." With that he sat down.

So … Sasuke's a virgin? This simple fact made Naruto blush. Even _he_ wasn't a virgin. He and Sai had done the deeds a couple weeks before when Naruto started to cut again. Sai had touched him in all the right places, at all the right times. Too bad Sai had ignored him for days afterward. He'd felt like such a slut; a dirty, used slut at that. Then Sai had come back, with a sweet look on his face that spoke sorry words; Naruto had forgiven him. Sai loved him, right?

* * *

**-| Sasuke's POV |-**

Sasuke's finger nails dug deeply into his palms as he listened intently to the lyrics coming from his iPod. These songs gave him a strange comfort and reminded him of the fact that he could still win over Naruto. He could still get that beautiful angel away from Sai.

* * *

**-*Flashin' back in tiiiiime*-**

"Thank you for that, Sasuke," the silver haired doctor, who was named Kakashi, spoke through his colored scarf.

Sasuke gave a brief nod and then sat back down, only to find that everyone else had left the room almost all together. The meeting had already ended. Sasuke's mind whirled; he hadn't got a chance to hear Naruto speak in his hesitant, soft voice. That was the whole reason he had come! To hear that sweet innocent voice tell about his condition. But no, the meeting had to fucking end!

Everyone else sped out of the meeting room, and Sasuke slowly gathered himself to walk to lunch. His pace was casual and in no rush; he wasn't very hungry anyhow. Something slammed softly and quickly near where Sasuke was sauntering. Shocked, Sasuke stopped in an instant. There was a muffled sound coming from the … janitor's closet?

Hesitantly, Sasuke placed his ear onto the wood and listened carefully. What he heard made his whole body freeze and his heart stop completely.

"Ah! Stop it, Sai! It feels fun—_nnn_!" Was that Naruto's voice? Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Was Sai doing something to Naruto? By the sound of it they were getting hot and heavy together. Another thought occurred to Sasuke: Naruto's had sex before? That innocent, blonde angel had lost his virginity to a monster like Sai? Sasuke's heart suddenly pounded with a loud thump, and he felt his mind implode with murderous revenge filled thoughts.

With a flash of anger, Sasuke slammed his fists on the wooden door. The hinges whined and an echo ricocheted down the empty hallway. A long pitched scream came from the closet and before anyone could open the door, Sasuke fled to his abode. The door locked behind him, Sasuke was confined to the dark, hiding hole. Skipping lunch and dinner completely, Sasuke sat on his bed with his iPod. His stomach was churning with a burning rage and pitiful hurt. As he remembered the blonde's shouts and moans of pleasure coming from the closet, he felt … jealous. He wanted to be the one to touch Naruto in that way. Make Naruto feel that pleasure from only his breath on the neck or something more.

He wanted to be the one to love Naruto.

* * *

**-*by now the story is back in present tiiiiime*-**

Sasuke wanted to be the one to make Naruto feel okay, like nothing could hurt him.

Sighing, Sasuke clicked through his songs and placed it on one of his favorites—Mad World—and went straight to the best part.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

Sasuke's head flopped on his pillow as the first tears ran down his cheeks.

Why did no one love him?

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's late. Saying that makes me feel like a child but ya know, it's true. It's like ... 9:57pm ... and I have school tomorrow ... plus I MUST (...want to...) finish Lord of the Flies tonight! Like two more chapters (*sob face* that's like 30+ pages; I'm so lazy) to go ...But um, yeah thanks for the Reviews and guesses! It made my day today! This is a longer(ish) chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

Soon Sasuke fell asleep to the simple yet haunting melody of I Give Up, his only classical piano song. The raven's dreams were fitful and stained with nightmares. These nightmares were of dying and of losing his most precious love. When the nightmare suddenly transformed to show Sasuke a day in his past that he would rather not return to, he burst awake. The cold sweat that slathered his body caused his cotton wear to stick. A deep breath of relief slithered from his throat, and he couldn't help but glance at Sai's bed.

There the murderous, virginity-taking bastard lay, as if it were still alright to share living space with Sasuke. An ingenious—yet doubtful—thought occurred to Sasuke.

_Payback?_

His warm feet made contact with the carpeted floor. Wiggling his toes for a second to get used to the temperature, he stalked over to his suitcase to gather what he needed. Sasuke was a painter, an amateur of course, but a painter nonetheless. He picked out a few bottles of thick, non-washable paints and a long painter's brush. Quickly—_quietly_—Sasuke tip-toed over to Sai's bedside. Silently, Sasuke opened the first color and smoothly spread a thin layer over Sai's bangs. Luckily Sai was a hard sleeper. The coolness of the paints didn't even faze his breath.

Giving a silent victorious laugh, Sasuke put the supplies away after washing the brush in the bathroom sink.

He slept nightmare free for the remaining hours of that night.

* * *

**-| Sai's POV |-**

Sai woke up to feeling like his head was a few pounds heavier than normal. Instantly his hands flicked up to his black tresses to find that they were stiff and had something stuck to them. Bounding out from his cotton covered blankets, Sai rushed into the private bathroom.

What he saw made him stand still, frozen from shock. Did Sasuke do this to him?

His questions were answered when he heard a cold voice say, "Payback's a bitch, eh?" Looking past his rainbow plastered black tresses, Sai was able to see a smirking Sasuke. Before Sai could think of a witty response to snap back, there was knock on the bedroom door. A voice followed.

"Breakfast started you guys. Coming?" It was Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes flashed and a twitch in his fingers made Sai smirk. Wow, how desperate can you get? To get addicted to a human being?

Not that Sai was any different. He was just addicted to the sex, not the person he was fucking.

* * *

**-|Naruto's POV|-**

There was a rustling behind the wooden door as Naruto waited for a response. When Sai opened the door with rainbow hair, Naruto couldn't help but give a small laugh and hold his stomach. Sai just glared at him and stalked out of the room. He was probably going to Kakashi or another doctor for a different rooming order.

"Sai!" Naruto called to his boyfriend. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. It was just a shock. A funny one at that! Rainbow hair! Silently, Naruto wondered who had done that to him. It was as if whoever had done that knew what Sai had done and gave him payback. Sai had attacked Naruto as they went to getting their lunches yesterday. He had shoved Naruto into a janitor's closet and started groping him in the sensitive spots. Naruto even remembered how glad he had been when someone had suddenly slammed onto the door, saving him from going all the way.

"Don't bother. He won't listen," came a tenor voice to Naruto's left. Glancing over, he saw a happily smiling Sasuke. Not a smirk, not a fake; a real, just-'cause-I-wanted-to smile. The small facial change caused the blonde to blush and look at the floor. A hand popped up in front of him.

Sasuke said in a serious voice, "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm currently a drug addict. My best friend's name is Neji, my favorite color is secretly yellow, and I'm crazy for cotton candy. My darkest secret is that … well … that I'm actually scared when I inject myself. I'm saying all this because I think we started off on the wrong foot and our stride is weird. I hope I'll be able to make it up to you." Sasuke's hand was still outstretched and he had sucked in air as soon as his speech had finished. By then his face had gone flush and the hand was quivering from nerves.

Feeling a mixture of amazement, happiness, and … dare he say it, affection, Naruto took the hand and slowly shook it. Giving Sasuke a small smile, Naruto asked, "Wanna go eat breakfast with me?"

Sasuke grinned so wide and so promisingly happy that Naruto blushed deep red.

"Of course! By the way," he lowered his mouth to Naruto cheek. Said boy could feel the breath shudder along his lobe and suppressed a moan. Sasuke began to speak in a whispering tone that struck Naruto to the bone with its amusement, "I did that to Sai's hair."

Naruto gave a chuckle and re-gripped Sasuke's hand, starting to drag him to the cafeteria.

Little did they know that Sai was listening in on the entire conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, I remember writing this and thinking I was a freakin' genius. Nevertheless, I _still_ really enjoy this chapter and the next one for that matter, which I'm going to edit today just for the hay of it. I really love reading Reviews, even if I don't reply, I DO read them. They make my day; I'm serious! So please Review for me. I've never been one to set a limit before updating another chapter (who DOES that? Seems very rude ...) so feel free to frolic in the daisies if you don't wish to Review ... *frolic*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

**-| Sai's POV |-**

Sai had heard Naruto call his name as he continued to walk down the hallway. Why he didn't turn back was beyond his thought's comprehension. Something told him to keep walking and then step around the corner to hide and listen. His back pressed tightly up against the deserted hallway's surrounding surface and he opened his ears to listen intently.

Sasuke ended up telling Naruto so many things. Personal and simple things. Most of the information Sasuke spewed was nonsense. What did it matter if he enjoyed cotton candy? The sickly sweet fair treat that Sai hated with a deep passion? One thing caught Sai's attention, though: "I'm actually scared when I inject myself." So Sasuke was an unwilling druggie, eh? Giving a silent laugh, Sai planned his revenge against his competition. Flipping open his phone, to which he just got permission to use again, Sai dialed the number so cleverly hidden under the name: Sex Partner. As the slow monotone ring signal the call started, Sai thought of what he may need to execute Sasuke's destruction. Just one thing, actually. One good pointy thing filled to the top.

"Hello, if you know what's good for you, you'll fuck off," came an angered voice. Deidara was the dealer who gives out the best of the best. That one drug that made your mind implode at just the thought of injecting yourself, he was the one who dealt it. The pick-me-up, the downer, the fuck-yeah, the hell-why-not; he dealt all those too. Whether you wanted to buy that day or not, Deidara gave you what you didn't even know you needed. Plus he was a beast in sack.

"Deidara, my sweet, mind doing a druggie-in-arms a favor?" Sai spoke in an indifferent tone. Sai was trying to give off the impression that he knew for a fact that Deidara would do what he asked. In reality, it was a rare case to simply get something off of Deidara.

"Ah, Sai, is that you my little monster? Of course I'll do ya a favor, for a little somethin' in return," Deidara said in a seductive yet playful tone. You never got something for nothing. Not in Deidara's world. If he gave you what you wanted, Deidara got what he wanted in return. Grinning, Sai agreed immediately to the condition. What was one more round on the Deidara Fucking Train anyway?

* * *

**-| Sasuke's POV |-**

Sasuke spent the entire morning, afternoon, and evening with Naruto. The blonde had been so sweet and blushing. The boy seemed to be easing into the fact that Sasuke didn't mean harm to him. Naruto was starting to trust him, become friends with him. Naruto was starting to like Sasuke, for himself not for the drugs he could hand out.

Today's meeting with Kakashi was canceled. The silver haired doctor had left work early to go to a signing for his favorite porno book. Shuddering at the thought that his new doctor was a pervert, Sasuke walked to his room, hoping that Sai had stayed away. Thinking back, Sasuke noticed that he hadn't seen Sai much of the day. Once, over the loud speaker, it was announced that Sai had a visitor. People in the Home rarely received visitors. Sasuke was positive that his brother hadn't thought about him for the whole three days he had been here. Not one text, call, or, when he was able to go onto the internet, IM. Sighing, Sasuke stepped into the dark room. Why had Sai gotten a visitor? The question bothered him more than he thought it would. Shaking it off, Sasuke walked over to his half of the room quietly.

Dinner had passed and it was getting late. Removing his shirt, Sasuke picked up his pajamas and a clean pair of boxers from his unpacked suitcase. He headed to the private bathroom to shower and feel the heat of hot water against his freeze skin. Sai was nowhere in sight and Sasuke was going to take advantage of that fact.

Twenty minutes after scrubbing his hair and body, Sasuke stepped out and dried off. Shivering from the intense cold, Sasuke picked up his clothing. The cotton against his skin as he dressed felt scratchy and comforting. After putting the rest of his cotton wear on, he unlocked and opened the wooden door to see a strange sight.

There stood Sai with his hands behind his back and grin graffiting his face. "I have a present for you, Sasuke," said the grinning raven. His hair was no longer a raven color, but instead a mass of puked up rainbows. A smile twitched at the edges of Sasuke's mouth but he stopped it from growing. Sasuke was smiling on the inside though, knowing that to get rid of the colorful grasp, Sai would have to shave his hair off.

The words registered in his brain and he raised a brow. Doing so caused him to look doubtful and disbelieving. What could Sai possible wish to share and give to him? After all, this was war. No gifts were given during a battle between two males.

Just then Sai's hand came from behind his back to reveal a present that made Sasuke's heart pound with remembrance. His need. His drug. The neon green concoction from Third Street. Its bright green light shone throughout the room as Sasuke struggled not to go and grasp it. He was over drugs. Sasuke didn't need that anymore. All Sasuke needed was _Naruto_. Him and his sweet pink lips, the thin waist, the way he blushed red. Naruto's smile, his frown, his—his—his—_his_— As if in a daze, Sasuke's pale hand reached toward that syringe and gripped in tightly. The needle pierced his palm for a second as he continued to stare at the beautiful liquid.

"Stop struggling, Sasuke. This is all you need, all you want. You don't need Naruto nearly as much as you need this," Sai was speaking in a low tone, next to Sasuke's ears. And though Sasuke's subconscious told him not to believe, his conscious told him it was the truth. This was all he needed. All he ever wanted.

Ripping the syringe from Sai's grasp, Sasuke rushed to the private bathroom to lose himself once again. The needle hit the inner part of his elbow and Sasuke injected slowly. The green liquid erupted inside his veins and Sasuke felt the bliss. The want. The hunger. For this favored drug. Soon the whole concoction was swimming erratically inside of his arteries and veins, mixing with his blood, beating with his heart. The delicious brew caused a deep sigh of happiness to explode from his chest.

Sasuke's eyes burst from their sockets as he realized what he had done. What Sai had caused him to do. Growling low in his throat, Sasuke swore that the next day he was going to beat the shit out of that ass of a druggie.

No matter the consequences.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Because I've been working super hard on a different story, therefore this got shoved back into the "it can wait till later pile." Plus, ya know, finals ... ^^" I'll upload Chapter Eight also because it's one of my favorite ones ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sai slept peacefully that night. Sasuke because the drug soon crashed in his system, sending his body into a worn state. And Sai because he had a plan in mind. His thoughts were filled with completing the revenge. All of it.

Saturday rolled around.

Sasuke woke in the bathtub with his head underneath the faucet. His skin felt clammy and Sasuke's head was pounding. Groaning, he unglued himself from the porcelain surface, slightly hitting his head on the faucet above. That slight hit even cause blood to rush and pound in the veins wrapped in his head. Glancing at his arm, Sasuke saw where he had injected himself. Noting that his inner elbow was scarred from previous drug-induced days. Carefully, he ran his fingertips over the bumped skin. It was sensitive from the needle going through and rough from the callous and scarring from years before. Sasuke couldn't let that be seen by either the doctors or Naruto. Slipping a gray long sleeved shirt over his head and down his chest, Sasuke left the lightening room.

Free time was initiated as Sasuke walked down the crowded halls. He searched for two people. One being Naruto, the cute blonde that he couldn't seem to get his sights on. The other being a rainbow haired boy, who shouldn't be that hard to catch.

There. There he is. Spotting Sai down a bit, the raven smirked. Sai had indeed gotten his hair shaved. The stubbly ebony hair was short and there were still splashes of color throughout the cut. Sasuke walked quickly down the hallway, dodging random people who side-stepped in front of him, wanting to smash their faces up against a wall. Though Sasuke resisted that urge all together, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Nice haircut, Sai," Sasuke hissed in the first boy's ear from behind. As Sai whipped himself around to glare at the longer haired male, the latter's fist balled up and thrusted itself into the tender cheek. The dull thud from flesh colliding with flesh sounded through the hall, causing all passers-by to stop and stare in confusion. The bustling stopped and the sound of a body thumping against the floor echoed completely.

One girl though, who looked to be bulimic, suddenly cheered, "Woo! Good job Sasuke-kun! Way to smack him!" Her hair was in a high pony-tail and the way she jumped up and down cause her perky breasts to jiggle along. The skirt she was wearing gave little to the imagination and her deep V-neck blouse read, "I Killed My Tamagotchi" in black. Remembering her from a meeting a couple days ago, Sasuke gave her the right name: Ino. The skinny, disgustingly so, teen was bones and flesh. Even though she wasn't allowed to, many of the boys could hear her upchucking in the girl's restroom after meals. Plus, many of the other girls refused to even use that restroom, claiming that it smelled sickening.

Giving her a disgusted look, Sasuke's attention was distracted from Sai standing back up. Jumping up from his sitting position, Sai surged forward and shouldered Sasuke in the stomach. Giving a pained expression to the crowd gathering around them, Sasuke fell to the ground.

"You … son of a bitch," Sasuke muttered as he struggled to straddle Sai's hips and climb onto his chest, giving himself a better range. Punching his tightened fists left and right along Sai's cheeks and chest, blood suddenly began pouring from the bruised nose. Sasuke wiped his knuckles on his gray tee and continued. Sai didn't even try to fight back. The thin boy just laid there and took what was coming at him. Punch by punch, Sasuke could feel Sai loose his state of mind. Sasuke's crotch was directly above Sai's as his body jerked back and forth with his flying fists. Something hard rubbed itself against Sasuke's leg and he jumped up instantly.

'Fuck, even when he's getting the shit beat outta him, he gets horny,' Sasuke thought to himself as he backed away from the near-unconscious boy. On his leg, Sasuke could still feel where the pressure from the other's length had touched him. As his body shuddered in disgust, and surprisingly pleasure, Sasuke ran into a member from the crowd surrounding the fight. Slowly, his body turned to face whomever he had bumped into.

It was Ino, the ditzy platinum blonde. She immediately glomped herself to Sasuke's arm and pulled him away from the commotion. The watchers gave them an aisle and just zoned their eyes on the body lying in the center of the hallway. Paying no mind to them, Sasuke continued to walk (get dragged) away. Ino was able to get him to a deserted hallway and twirled her body around his in a strange dance. She was attempting to be seductive, but Sasuke was just annoyed.

"What do you want, Ino?"

Her eyes glittered when Sasuke said her name and she puckered her lips. Ino stretched her toothpick legs up and her lips collided with Sasuke's in shock. The dry, leather-like feel of those lips against his made Sasuke want to gag but he just stood there, motionless. He neither enjoyed the kiss nor attempted to kiss back. Suddenly, a wet slip of flesh slid across his mouth and Sasuke threw himself backwards, struggling to get his footing back. Instantly his sleeved arm wiped the slimy liquid from his lips and he felt his breakfast coming up. Shoving the pancakes back down to get digested, Sasuke glared hatefully at Ino. She just smirked and pointed behind Sasuke.

Drawing his eyebrows together, his eyes flitted back.

There stood a frozen blonde. Tears streaming heavily down his cheeks as he stared emptily into the distance. Behind the nothingness lay pain and hurt. For a few seconds Naruto just stood there, blankly eying the two. Then realization hit and he skittered backwards, running for dear life. His thin figured soon disappeared around the corner. Beginning to chase after him, Sasuke was held back by the other blonde.

"Revenge's a bitch, eh?"

Understanding smacked Sasuke in the forehead.

Sai had planned this.

All of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeeeaaaah, *awkward pause* I'm gonna go make flashcards now ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

**-| Naruto's POV |-**

He hadn't meant to see that. Hadn't meant to ruin their moment together. God, he would have been at least okay with seeing Sasuke with another boy. But with _her. _It just made him regret listening and believing a word anyone had ever spoken or spewed to him throughout his entire stay, no, his entire _life_.

Sai had told Naruto to meet up with him in the lunch room so then they could talk to each other in private. When Sai didn't show up on time, Naruto left to search for him. Thinking that maybe he had been held back by something important. Only to stumble upon Sasuke kissing Ino, of all people. Their lips were locked and Ino was rubbing up against Sasuke's chest in way that suggested they were enjoying each other's company. Naruto didn't even realize that he was staring until he noticed that Sasuke had stopped the kiss suddenly. Had he realized that Naruto was there? Did he want to invite her to his bedroom so they could go further?

Did he perhaps … regret kissing her? Slapping that thought aside, Naruto zoned back into the couple. Sasuke's lips moved as he talked to Ino but Ino gave him a smile and pointed at Naruto, who was still watching. When Sasuke had given him that look, that look of pity and sadness, something in Naruto just broke. Tears began pouring down his face as he saw how Sasuke was looking at him. Standing there for a few seconds more, Naruto just looked at the two. Ino was giving him a look that read "Sasuke's mine, bitch. Don't even try." Giving a small sob, Naruto ran. Ran and ran, until he made it back to his bedroom. Tripping on something before rushing back up again.

Kiba was there flipping through a comic book at random and jumped up when Naruto suddenly burst in, crying. Worry formed itself onto his face, and he followed Naruto as he stumbled and fluttered through the room they shared.

Something was wrong.

For a second time, Naruto locked himself into the private bathroom. Quietly, he slid his back down the door frame and sat leaning on the wood. Naruto pushed his knees to his eyes and let the tears fall willingly. Kiba knocked lightly on the door as Naruto cried his eyes out. He felt betrayed. The fragile heart inside him broke once again as he thought about Sasuke. Sasuke, that mysterious black haired boy that had only arrived four days ago. Yet he still made Naruto's chest tighten and his brain fuzzy when they were together. Who made butterflies erupt in Naruto's stomach, even when he was only thinking about him. But also made him say silly things when they were talking about stuff. With Sasuke's brooding black eyes and his wide shoulders, Naruto couldn't have helped but have fallen. And fall, he had.

"Naruto, you alright?" Kiba whispered uncertainly through the door.

Alright? How could he be alright? Sasuke had given all the signs. Sitting with him at lunch, staring at him when he thought Naruto wouldn't realize, talking to him about personal things. Listening and caring about what Naruto had to say. Even telling him his deepest darkest secret. So why had Sasuke gone and kissed Ino?

No, he wasn't alright, Naruto decided.

Without responding to Kiba, Naruto opened a drawer connected to the sink. Digging through the variety of bathroom utilities, Naruto found what he needed to draw the pain out. A small cutter's blade. Small enough for him to have fit under the sole of his shoe when he had first entered the Home. Many times through the months of being locked in and shut up, did this slim piece of metal helped him get the frustration and hatred out.

Relaxing on the edge of the bathtub, Naruto placed the blade expertly against his wrist. Scars were scattered and raised against the pale, thin skin as Naruto slowly dug in. Biting onto his bottom lip, Naruto held in a yelp of pain. Once the initial pain subsided and blood began to river down his arm, Naruto felt that emptiness. The numbness that had been so addicting before and still was. The feeling of not needing anything or anyone. Naruto loved that feeling almost as much as he loved Sasuke.

Watching curiously, Naruto saw as the red liquid slid down his arm and dripped steadily down to the tiled floor.

It was so beautiful. This destruction Naruto did to himself. The way he lost himself to the new pain, masking the old. This was all he needed. All he had ever needed.

Digging the blade into another piece of his hideous flesh, Naruto dug another crevice, another grave, another piece of fleshly pain out. The blade dropped to the floor and Naruto drew figures on the floor with his blood. Of him and Sasuke. Together. Happy. In love. In bloody red, a color of destruction and despair. Of love.

Finishing the drawing with a small heart above the two figures, Naruto lost consciousness and slammed his head onto the tile floor. Completely losing himself against the bleeding and suffocation of heart break.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke,' was his last thought when the blackness began to engulf him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here we are, at the chapter everyone probably predicted. I'm currently eating chocolate rocks, which just sorta make the day a little better. I went shopping yesterday and today :) Spent a whole bundle of money! It felt great ... Anyway, um, hope you liked the chapter it was one of my favorites in the, er, "book"/thing. Yeah!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

******Warnings (for this and further chapters):** Swearing, boyxboy (mild yaoi ... or perhaps not so mild), sexual this-and-that, drug use, cutting, and an asshole named Sai.

* * *

**-| Kiba's POV |-**

Naruto had come to the room crying steadily and clumsily. Kiba knew the drill. Quickly, he followed Naruto over to the private bathroom and listened carefully for a few seconds. Small sobs were unmistakably racking through the blonde's body as he cried. Kiba was instantly worried. He hadn't cried like this since Sai hurt him. What could have possible caused him to feel so helpless this time?

Giving the bathroom door a soft knock Kiba asked the stupidest question possible, "Naruto, you alright?" His voice shook a bit as he envisioned Naruto cutting himself again. All that blood seething through. Kiba wasn't sure if Naruto would make it out this time if he did it again. Last time had been so terrible. The cuts lasted longer than ever before.

Fearing for his friend's life, Kiba pressed his left ear against the door. Listening intently as he waited for a noise to erupt. Nothing came. Not a breath. Maybe he wasn't going to—

After hearing the heavy smack of Naruto crashing forward, Kiba quickly slammed the door open with his foot. The door crashed against the wall and cracked at the knob. Not giving a care, the triangle tattooed boy looked to the bathtub. There lay Naruto with his arm bloodied and draped over a crude drawing of two boys and a heart. He had drawn with his own blood. His own warmth had been spread over cold tiles into a hesitantly doodled love. On the tiled floor near him a glittering ruby cutter's blade laid, a pool of blood allowing it to swim. A trail of blood led up to it and supplied it with more red and there were splatter marks smeared along the porcelain.

Sighing, Kiba lifted Naruto from his state and took him to the nurse's room. This wasn't the first time that more professional assistance was needed. Many times in the past months, Naruto had had a fight or saw something he shouldn't have and tried so very hard to get the pain away. Leading him to cut and slash himself brutally with that blade. Whereas Kiba had a girlfriend to whom he loved very much, he felt no urge to cut or starve himself ever again. Hinata kept him alive, kept him breathing and healthy. Sai was hurting Naruto. Badly. Why was Naruto okay with that?

The nurse saw Kiba walk in with the unconscious and tortured boy and immediately knew what had happened. She fixed a bed for the blonde to lie on and once he was placed down, kicked Kiba out of the office. The sound of a curtain being pulled and disinfectant bottle splashing were the last noises Kiba heard as he walked on.

Kiba didn't mind, he had somewhere else to go anyway. He had to finally get that jackass out of here. Sai was always the cause of Naruto's destruction and pain. That imbecile of a druggie just couldn't leave well enough alone. Time and time again Kiba had warned that ass to fuck off and leave Naruto to heal. Every time Sai had come back with a faulty smile and flimsy apology. Kiba was sick of it. All of it. He needed to get that heartbreaker out of Naruto's life, for good. Kiba had seen the way Sai looked at Naruto with lust and greed; not actually caring about the boy whose body he craved. When the other raven had appeared, a sparkle ignited in Naruto's eyes again. The way Sasuke would sneak peeks at Naruto, not his body, showed affection and truth. This other boy honestly cared about Naruto. Deeply and would protect him from harm. Kiba could see that.

Pushing the door to Dr. Kakashi's office open, Kiba looked at the doctor in distaste. Seven slim books were piled on the metal desk and one was perched in the grips of a distracted man. His silver hair flipped lazily to the side and a plain gray scarf covered his features.

"Ye_eee_s?" said the voice with a bit of annoyance in the edges.

"I'm fucking tired of it, Kakashi," Kiba stated in a firm voice, swearing without a care. Usually cuss words were not allowed to be spoken in Konoha. He had also dropped the title before the doctor's name as if the two were on the same level, not doctor and patient. Kiba was pissed and his voice radiated that.

**-| Kakashi's POV |-**

* * *

At the mention of 'fucking', Kakashi looked up. "Go on."

"Sai is an ass and you know it. You've seen what's been happening to Naruto, how he still cuts himself. Sai isn't getting better and with him around, neither is Naruto. Sai. Has. To. **Go**," giving emphasis on the last few words, Kiba continued. "Sai has raped Naruto, pressured him, and done a whole shit-load of other things to the other patients. You know as well as I do what he does. Plants drugs in drinks, steals money, has 'visitors'. He even blew up that one guy's car last month because he called Sai a fucker!" By now Kiba was yelling.

All Kakashi did was raise a brow. Of course he knew what happened here. Kakashi wasn't stupid. He knew how Sai pressured the others. Made them give in and give up. The way Sai frightened and controlled the patients, thinking that he was better than them. Of higher rank. Kakashi saw all this, just simply didn't wish to intervene.

A small fact that Kakashi knew that Sai didn't was that Sai was being placed in more advanced Home later that day. It had been planned many weeks before so that Konoha could bring in Sasuke, a lesser case. Sai was becoming too much to handle and a fresh start in a new Home was just what he needed. The Home was Akatsuki's Well House and was full of severe cases that smaller Homes like Konoha couldn't handle.

Instead of retaliating all of this information to the tattooed boy, Kakashi simply said, "He will be leaving later today."

A shocked expression passed quickly over Kiba's face.

"Now get out." Kakashi commanded, continuing where Akane was touching Kei _there._

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, my phone is being an ass. It'll send every text that swears but none that have normal people talk. It must die._  
_


End file.
